Testing the Limits
by Jade Ami
Summary: How far can you push a sexually aggravated Tai Youkai? Kagome and friends have devised a plan to find out! Rated M for lemons, language and adult themes! AU! One shot!
1. Chapter 1

Tehe! Hey guys! It's me again! This idea appeared in my head one night when random stuff kept floating around and I had a funny conversation with my sister. It's only gonna be two or three chapters. Maybe if I get a positive enough review I would continue.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kagome looked at her friend incredulously as she sipped her coffee.

"Seriously?!" she almost choked.

"Seriously." Sango nodded. "It was the most intense feeling I have ever had in my life!"

"I've got to try that!" Ayume almost shouted excitedly.

"All you need is a pair of hand cups and maybe some whipped cream. Be creative!" Sango smiled.

"Wow…" Ayume gasped as she stared dazed out the window of the small coffee shop.

Kagome had no doubt in her mind of what was running through her mind. Since they had met there earlier that morning they had talked about every and anything that could possibly be spoken about between the three.

"You might need more that just handcuffs to hold Kouga though. He's a demon. Miroku's human and I can bind him with those. You might need to place a spell on it to keep him restrained long enough. But don't make it too strong. You want him to break free after a while or you won't get to enjoy it your self."

"Seriously." Ayume gasped again and smirked.

"Kagome how have things between you and Sesshoumaru going?" Sango asked as she sipped her own coffee

"Ok I guess." Kagome blushed.

"Any tips you might want to pass off to us?" Ayume smiled.

Her blush deepened as she sipped on her coffee some more before she answered.

"Well we haven't been quite as adventurous as you apparently have been." Kagome blushed.

"Why not?" Ayume asked raising a brow.

"Well, I don't know… He tries to be careful."

"Careful?!" Sango and Ayume asked surprised.

"Well… Have you forgotten that I'm human and he's a demon?"

"Yea but it's not like he's going to kill you Kagome!" Ayume almost laughed.

"I've tried telling him that!" Kagome pouted. "He treats me like I'm some sort of glass figure. Like he could snap me with just a flick of his wrist."

"Well he might be able too… But you're a miko! Hell you two would probably tie in a duel!" Sango laughed.

"But he won't listen to me if I told him!"

"Then you need to be sneaky about it!" Ayume smiled.

"Sneaky?" Kagome and Sango asked at the same time.

"Yea! Like test him! See how far you can push him until he can't take it any more!"

"Hmmmmmm." Sango smiled. "You might be on to something Ayume. Keep going!"

"Well he may be Youkai but he is a male and he does have a weakness! You! Tonight, you guys should go out to dinner or something, wear something SUPER sexy, and keep his eyes on you!"

Kagome stared at her friends with a wide smile as she imagined it in her head. Her smiled faded a bit when she heard mention of something sexy.

"Um…… I don't think I have anything THAT sexy that he hasn't seen before."

Sango smiled stretched from ear to ear as she heard that.

"Ayume, I think we have a mission on our hands!" She glowed.

"Oh! We can go shopping!" Ayume giggled excitedly.

"Is their anything in particular that you do that turns him on?" Sango asked and raised a brow.

"Yea. He gets really turned on when we go dancing. We've only gone a hand full of time but I know it turns him on a lot."

"Hell that's perfect! And we could go to! Make it a group thing!" Ayume smiled.

"You could meet us at the club after your dinner! You have to make sure to really turn him on during dinner Kagome. Then the club could be the icing on the cake! We could get you some really sexy lingerie in his favorite color too!"

"What are we still doing here?!" Kagome smiled devilishly she down the last of her coffee and stood up. Her friends followed excitedly.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

'She can't be serious!' Kagome thought as she help up the thin transparent piece of cloth with her fingers.

"Sango I could use this as floss!" she gasped at the black thong and black lace bra.

"It's perfect!" She gasped as she grabbed a pair of stockings and a garter.

"Oh my god Kagome this is so sexy! I think I'll get one my self!" Ayume giggled and she picked up something similar in a light pink.

"You should pick out some more for later use Kags!" Sango smiled as she looked through a rack for herself.

Kagome sighed and walked to a small rack with red lace underwear hanging on it. She picked out a few red sets and a few pink and black. She didn't know how these would work out but hopefully things would get a little more interesting around their apartment. She turned as she heard Ayume squeal and saw her going through a rack of lace dress.

"These are so cute!" She squealed and held one up to show them.

Kagome smiled as she moved over and picked a few that would match the other items. Now she knew these would have some effect on the stubborn Youkai. She smiled evilly as she walked up to the register to pay.

"Will that be all?" The lady asked with a smile.

Kagome smiled and look at the shelves behind her. Her eyes came to rest on a set edible under wear set and scented massage oil.

"I'll have those please." she smiled as she heard her friend come up behind her.

"Hell Kagome! You mean business!" Ayume giggled as she dropped her stuff on the counter next to her.

"Well, love is war." She smiled as she pulled out her debit card.

It wasn't long after they left the store that her friends pulled her into another store further down the street.

"This is the best place to find something sexy to wear." Sango smiled as they walked around the room.

"What's his favorite color?" Sango asked as she browsed through a rack.

"Uh, I don't think he has one."

"Ok. We'll just have to wing it." Sango smiled. "Go in the dressing room and we'll hand you some to try on."

"Uh ok." Kagome smiled and walked to the dressing room.

As she began undressing she saw her friends throw two dresses over the door at her. She raised a brow at a purple sequined dress that her friend threw over. She had a good feeling Sesshoumaru wouldn't be turned on by that. She put it aside as she looked at a red stretch dress that seemed to be slightly transparent. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be caught dead in something like that.

"Guys?" she called quietly.

"Yea?"

"Uh, maybe something black or red. Make it sort of conservative please. I don't want every one to see what I've got planned for him."

She heard her friends laugh as they grabbed the previous dresses.

"Fine!" Ayume laughed.

Kagome stood quietly in the small room for almost fifteen minutes before Sango came back.

"Ok Kags. We've got 5 dresses that fit your guide lines of sexy but conservative. Two are black and three red."

"Ok hand em over!" she smiled and eyed the dresses. She gasped as she saw a red form fitting dress. She quickly eyed the others and gasped again as she saw the same dress but in a black.

"Guys! I can't choose!!!" she squealed and sobbed.

"Try the ones on that you like and come out!" Ayume laughed.

Kagome pulled on the red and walked out.

"Oh my gosh!" both her friend smiled. "THAT is hot!"

Kagome smiled as she spun around before going back into the room and pulling on the black.

"Oh! I see your problem!" Sango sighed as she eyed the dress. The cut and fit is absolutely perfect but which color!"

"I can't choose either! They both look stunning!" Ayume sighed. "Oh, we can flip a coin!"

"Ok am up for it." Sango laughed.

"Ok." Kagome smiled.

Ayume pulled out a coin and held it in her hand.

"Heads red, tails black!" Sango smiled as her friend threw the coin.

"Tails!" Ayume smiled as Kagome smiled and spun around again.

"Defiantly." Sango smiled.

Kagome went back into the dressing room and put back on her cloths. She smiled as she came back out and walk around the store some more. They picked up a few more items before moving to the register to cash.

She couldn't help but feel excited as she they drove to her apartment with her. They parked in the underground parking and took the elevator up to their apartment.

"Kags, he most really care about you." Ayume sighed as they walked in and she dropped her bags on a table near the door.

"Why do say that?" Kagome asked as she raised a brow.

"He was so worried about you during sex that he would hold back so much."

"Yea. I don't want him to." Kagome sighed. "I'm a big girl. I can handle my self. I know my limits."

"But do you know his?" Sango asked.

"Well I'm defiantly going to try my best tonight to find out. Speaking of that, I better call him."

Kagome pulled out her cell and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello." She heard his familiar husky voice answer after two rings.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled. "How's everything?"

"Fine." He replied. She could hear the mocking in his voice.

"Uh… I've got something planed for us tonight ok?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"May I ask what it is?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because it's a surprise! Trust me!"

"And what if I refuse?" he mocked.

"You won't refuse me would you?" Kagome asked with a slight pout.

"Fine. I'll be home and 6."

"Ok bye!" Kagome smiled.

Sango smiled as Kagome hung up the phone.

"Looks like the plans on." She smirked.

"Yup."

"Great!" Sango and Ayume smirked together.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked as she glanced at a small wall clock.

"We've got two hours till he gets home." Sango smiled.

"Let's have a drink then we'll leave and you can start preparing." Ayume smiled and walked to the kitchen with a smile.

"That's fine with me!" Sango smiled as she followed.

Kagome laughed and grabbed her stuff from the table and took them to the bed room. She'd have to stash the other stuff until she needed them.

She smirked as she dropped the bag with the dress in the bed. She had the perfect shoes to match it. She couldn't wait till he got home. She'd give him a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter to testing the limits. Please be aware. This is the last chapter. I first intended it to be a one shot but it was too long so I split it into two chapters. If you guys want me to continue writing chapters for it, just let me know.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kagome pulled the black trench coat over her just as she heard him coming through the door. She grinned as he entered the bedroom. She saw him raise a brow at her long trench coat but she just smile and walked to her jewelry box.

She felt as he walked up behind her and kissed her head before moving to the shower.

"Give me a few minutes."

She nodded as she put in a pair of silver hanging earrings and walked into the kitchen. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face as she filled a glass with water and down it. She picked up her cell phone off the counter and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango." She smiled.

"Oh! Hey! How's everything going?"

"He's just getting ready. We're going to a restaurant first then meet you guys there."

"Good. Miroku isn't home yet. We can meet you around 9:30 outside the club."

"Ok. That's cool. I'll call Ayume and let her know."

"Cool cool! I'm gonna go have a shower and start doing my hair."

"Ok see ya!"

"Later!"

Kagome hung up and called Ayume to let her know what time to meet them there. She could feel the excitement bubbling around her as she hung up and heard Sesshoumaru moving around in the other room.

'Be SEXY!' she thought as she calmed her self before moving to the bedroom door and leaning against the frame.

She smirked as she saw him standing shirtless next to the closet in a pair of black pants. He turned around and looked at her suspiciously as she smiled and walked forward. He turned back to the closet as he looked for a shirt to put on. She took her chance as he was distracted and slipped her hand around his back and ran her nails lightly down his chest.

She felt him go ridged under her hands and she smirked. She did it once more and she pressed her lips against the warm skin of his back. She ran her nails down until she came in contact with his pants waist before continuing down on both his legs. She didn't get far before he grabbed her hands and gripped them so she couldn't move. She saw him slowly turn as he looked her in her eyes. She hid the smile as she saw the stern look on his face.

"Kagome, if you want to leave. I suggest you stop." He frowned before she felt him capture her lips. She tried to pry her hands loose but couldn't. He pushed her against the wall to keep her still. She groaned as his tongue pushed playfully against hers.

She whimpered when he pulled away and left her standing against the wall but it wouldn't do for him to take her now and her not go through with the rest of her plan. She watched as he grabbed a white button down long sleeved shirt and a jacket before stalking out the door.

She pushed away from the door as she walked after him.

They walked out of the building and got into his silver Porsche as he turned on the engine and started zooming down the road.

"Where to?" he asked her from the corner of his eyes.

"I made reservations at La Cuchina." She smiled. She knew he loved Italian. She saw him smirk out of the corner of his mouth as he turned a corner and sped down the street.

It didn't take them before they got to the place. He stopped in front and pulled into the parking area. They got out a valet took the car and parked it. She smiled as they walked up to the door of the restaurant.

"Ah! Kagome! Sesshoumaru! Welcome back!" the thin maitradee smiled and walked up to them. He kissed her hand bowed a little to Sesshoumaru.

"May I take your coats?" he smiled. He reached over to as Kagome slid her coat off. She eyed Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes he took the coat. She was disappointed when he looked at her for a long moment with an incredibly sexy but straight face then turned away and took off his own. She frowned as the man placed the coats in the small closet space and motioned them forward.

"I have reserved a table near a window for you this evening. If you would please follow me?" the man smiled and picked up two menu's before walking towards a table on the side of the restaurant.

As they walked to a red and gold lined table in the corner near a window she almost paused when she heard Sesshoumaru growl. She glanced up at him as he cleared his throat and kept on walking. She could feel her self getting more and more nervous at his behavior. Maybe she was wrong and now he was angry at her. As she slid in to her seat when they got to the table she accidently bumped her foot on a table leg and blushed as she apologized quickly. She smiled quickly and took the menu as Sesshoumaru ordered wine and water.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

From the moment she called him earlier that day he felt that she was up to something funny but he couldn't figure out what. Then when he came home and found her already dressed and ready he was even more curious as to exactly what his little miko was up to. She had ever done anything like this before.

He had just dismissed another ridiculous idea as they entered the restaurant when she took off her coat. He almost let his emotions take over when he saw the thin black dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. The thin black material hung all the essential places. Her perfect breast jutted temptingly at the top of the dress as it narrowed at her tiny waist and clung to her round ass. What tempted him the most where the miles of legs left bare for him to admire. The dress seemed to end ten inches below the butt and she had on a pair of black stilettos that seemed to make her legs look even longer.

He idly thought of having her as his main course as they followed the short man to their table. He could almost picture her lying naked on top of the table with her legs open calling him to taste her. He couldn't stop him self as he heard himself growl. He glanced at her quickly and frowned when she heard it. He turned as she turned to him and cleared his throat hoping she'd think he had something stuck in his throat.

He could feel his member already semi-swollen in his pants and quickly held the chair out for Kagome as she slid in and bumped her foot. He dismissed it as he heard her quickly apologized and quickly sat in his own seat to hide his arousal. He picked up the wine list hoping to distract him self and order some wine and some bottled water.

As the man left he picked up his menu and studied the selections. He could feel her nervousness radiating over to him but he refused to look at her for the moment. He knew the longer he had to looked at her in that dress the more tempting it would be the take her. He frowned when a waiter came to take their order and he was left with nothing else but to study but her.

He frowned when she didn't look up but instead stared at her lap. She seemed nervous about something.

"What did you do today?" he asked quietly as he leaned and rested his chin on his thumb and curled his finger and stare at her intently.

She looked up and looked a bit shocked before blushing and answering.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just had coffee with Sango and Ayume and did a bit of shopping."

"I see." He said as he eyed her suspiciously. "You bought that today."

"Yes." She blushed and smiled. He watched as she took a sip of the wine. He frowned as he saw a bit of the thick red liquid on lip as she pulled the glass away and almost growled again when he saw her stick her small pick tongue out and licked it lightly from her lips.

"You look edible." He sighed as she glanced up at him. He saw her blush and smile.

"Thank you. You're very handsome your self, as always." She smiled as he saw her eye him quickly before staring at her wine. He raised a brow as he smelt something peculiar run past his nose. He sniffed again as realization smacked him square in the face. She was aroused and very much so.

He growled again as she looked up and watched. This time he didn't hide it as he stared at her openly. His eyes traveling down her body, slowing at her lush and swollen looking breasts.

He smiled as he smelled her arousal spike again. He looked at her quickly as he felt him self starting to ache. She blushed and fidgeted with the small napkin in her lap.

"What have you planned for us later?" he asked with a faint smile.

He frowned and raised a brow when her head snapped up and then she smiled. She leaned her hands on the table and laced her fingers together before resting her head on them. His eyes caught the display of plump round breasts and he ached to reach out and pull her in to his lap.

"It's a surprise." She smiled just as the waiter brought the food.

He eyed her before turning to the plate set before him. He picked at the food idly. It wouldn't fill him or quench his hunger. His eyes idly drifted upward to the object he hungered for. At the same moment she lifted her glass to her lips and a drop of the crimson liquid landed on the her left breast and slowly started a trail inward. He saw he gasp slight and pulled her napkin to wipe it but he grabbed her hand before she could wipe it way.

"I'll do it." He almost growled.

He saw her brilliant blue eyes follow his hand as lightly ran his figure along the trail before getting the offending drop. He had just been about to pull his hand back and wipe it on his napkin when she grabbed his hand. He eyed her as she smiled devilishly and before he could stop her she had his finger in his mouth.

He sat dumbfounded as he felt her moist tongue slid against the tip of his finger before she sucked lightly. He could feel his breathing hitch as he stared at her, his mouth slightly open. He felt his member pulse agonizingly and he growled before ripping his finger away. He stood up abruptly and saw her surprised expression before grabbing her hand and pulling her up behind him.

"B-b-but what about our food?" he heard her whimper as he pulled her threw the restaurant. He quickly pulled out some notes from his wallet and dropped it in a waiters hand before grabbing their coats and walking out the door. He could feel her reluctantly walking next to him and just as they rounded a corner to where the parking lots should be he spun quickly gripped her chin and pulled her lips to his.

He felt her gasp and then shudder and he couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in his chest. His lips ravished her. Suckling and nipping before he allowed his tongue entrance to her sweet mouth. His hand slid down her back and cupped one of her soft round ass cheeks and pulled her body to press against his. His swollen member pulsed as her warm body was pressed against it and she gasped when she felt it before a groan. Her small hand slid up and ran through his hair and he growled again. He wanted to take her against the wall in the shadow of a few trees. He was desperate for release. He ran a hand gently across her breast and found the imprinted of the harden nipple before rubbing the spot gently. She gasped as her head fell back and she pushed her lower body harder against his erection. Then just as suddenly as it started, she pulled away. He felt the growl rumbling in his chest at her protest.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

She had almost forgotten the rest of her plan when he had so abruptly left the table with her in tow. She didn't know what to expect. Was he angry? She couldn't felt the anxiety that pulled at her as they quickly walked to the parking lot. Then he turned on her. And she had almost forgotten. Almost.

"Wait." She said as she pulled away panting slightly.

"What?" he growled angrily and grabbed her around the waist again and pulling her closer as his lips touched her neck. She stifled a moan as she struggled against his chest.

"Wait, my plans!" she panted as he refused to release her.

"Forget the damned plans!" he growled as he nipped her ear.

She stifled another groan and pushed at his chest more.

"No! Please? We go enjoy this later!" she pleaded as he finally pulled away and eyed her. He reluctantly pulled away and stared at her incredulously.

"Trust me!" she smiled and took the keys from him before finding the parked car and sliding in the driver's seat.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly followed and she zoomed out the parking. It was 8:45 already. It was a good thing they left.

It didn't take her long to find the club. Park as close as she could to the door before they got out and walked up to the buff men in front.

"Lord Taisho." They nodded and let them by.

"You took me to a club?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup!" she smiled and pulled him through the people to the bar.

The man in the bar smiled at them as he finished up an order and passed it to the owner.

"What can I get you two?"

"Vodka and tonic with a twist." Sesshoumaru said dryly. She smiled as she thought.

"Can I have an orgasm?" she smiled and quickly glanced up and Sesshoumaru as he frowned and looked at her.

"Sure thing!" the guy smiled.

Kagome smiled as she looked around and sure enough she spotted her friend on the dance floor with Miroku.

"Sango!" she called as she saw her and smiled. She watched as she grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him towards them.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" she smiled as she got to them. "We almost didn't."

She glared a Miroku who in return grabbed her ass which cause Sango to hit him.

"Here's you drinks!" the man behind the counter called and Sesshoumaru grabbed them both before handing one to Kagome. Kagome took a sip and smiled before downing half the glass.

"What is that?" Sango asked as Miroku got a drink for them.

"An orgasm." Kagome smiled and Sango laughed.

"I've got to try that some time. Oh! How's that thing working out?" she asked and glanced up at Sesshoumaru before turning back to Kagome.

"Absolutely great!" Kagome laughed and smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru eye them.

"Oh! Let's go dance!" she smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't want to dance."

"Oh! Please?" she pouted.

"No."

She sighed and tried to keep a sad face.

"Then I have to find some other guy to dance with…"

She didn't have to say anything else before she was pulled on to the dance floor. She spun quickly and started swaying to music as she closed her eyes. She could feel the base thumping her chest as she grabbed one of his hands and pulled her self closer. He slid against her and she spun before pressing back against him. His hand came to a rest on her hip and she could feel him grinding against her ass. She slid a hand up and his neck. Ground her hips as he moved against her. She pressed back purposely and bent forward a bit and ground her hips against him more. She felt him gripped her waist tighter and pulled away and spun before pressing her self back against him. She felt the beat pulsing through her as she moved her hips round and round, grinding mercilessly against him. She heard him groan softly and pulled slightly to run her hands down her body as she danced but stopped when she felt him pulled her closer again and leaned his head close to her ear.

"Let's go." He whisper to her ear.

"But the dance isn-" she couldn't finish her sentence as he caught her lips and ground his hips against her hard. She felt the loud groan escape her and blushed deeply before looking around.

"Let's go." He whispered again.

"O-o-o-ok." She gasped and spotted her friend nearby.

"Sango I got to go!" she said quickly and turned to leave without a response.

She walked quickly to the door with Sesshoumaru in close pursuit. They slid into the car with Sesshoumaru driving. She could hear him breathing rapidly as he sped down the road. Before she could say anything he groaned again and ran a hand over his face.

"I want you." He breathed and she saw glance hotly at her.

She gasped and rolled her head back as she moaned.

"I want you Sesshoumaru. So. Bad." She moaned again.

She felt the desire pulsing through her. Her whole body was on fire. She could almost feel his hand running lightly over her nipple and his warm mouth against her neck. His soft lips caressing her mercilessly. She tried to stifle the groan as her hand gripped the fabric in her lap and causing in raise a few inches more. She heard Sesshoumaru growl and sped up. She glanced at him as he tried to focus on the road completely. She didn't want him to have time to cool off. She slid her hand onto his leg and ran her finger along the rough fabric. She heard his breathe hitch as she ran her hand higher up his leg before stopping on his very upper thigh.

"Woman…" he growled and turned and glared at her quickly.

She closed her eyes and moaned again as her hand touched the outline of his member through his pants.

"Damnit!" he growled.

She ran her finger along it length and heard him groan. As his eyes squeezed shut before snapping open again.

"No!" he snapped and used on hand to grip hers and threw it back into her own lap.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so…hot." She breathed

He growled as he turned to corner to their street and pulling into the parking without slowing. He killed the engine and was out the car in a flash. She opened her door and stepped out and shut the door just as he got to her side. In a flash she was pressed against the car with his lips on hers. She groaned as a wave of desire racked through her leaving her breathless. She felt him pull on of her legs up to his waist and she gasped when he pressed him self against her wet warmth.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed as his lips went to her neck and his hand cupped one of her breasts and pinched the tight erect nipple. She gasped and shuddered with another wave.

"Not here." She breathed rolled her head back.

She heard him growl again before she was once again on her feet and was being hauled to the stairs. He sped up like a mad man. She struggle to keep up but he growled and pulled her into his arms bridal style and sped up the stairs. She groaned and looked at him and almost gasped. His eyes where rimmed with a dark red that seemed to want to take over his whole eye.

"Sesshoumaru are you alr-" she was cut off when he burst through the door on their floor and ran down the hall to their apartment.

He slipped the key in and slammed the door closed. She had barely regained her balance before once again he grabbed her against him. She gasped when he pushed her through their bedroom door and tossed her on the bed. He followed shortly after with out a shirt. He pinned her under him and she gasped as he once again caught her lips. She felt his hand grip the fabric of her dress and then a rip. She gasped as the cool air tickled her heated skin. He raised his head to look at her and groaned as his eyes rolled back when he saw the black lace.

"By god!" he groaned and slid a hand between there bodies and recaptured her lips. She wanted to scream when she felt one of his long shark fingers trail along the fabric just outside of her heated core. He groaned and slid his finger again as she sank her nails into the soft flesh of his back.

"I want you." She breathed. "I need you Sesshoumaru!"

He growled and rolled off her as he ripped off his pants and threw them on the floor. He pulled himself back along her and she groaned loudly when she felt the tip of his erection press against the fabric of her lace thong. With a quick rip her burst the fabric on both sides of her waist and pulled the material away followed by her bra. Waves of pleasure rolled through her as she felt his hand slid against her skin. A small scream left her when she felt his mouth on her nipple and his hand slid against her wetness.

"Kagome. Kami, you will be the death of me." He breathed as he moved to another nipple.

"Please Sesshoumaru!" she gasped as she groaned her hips.

She watched the smirk spread across his lips as he left her nipple and he slid down along her body. She gasped as she felt his hot breath against the sensitive mount and screamed with his lips cover her most sensitive spot. She rolled her head back and sunk her nails into his shoulder as he suckled and licked to over sensitive bud.

"Please." She whimpered as his tongue flicked against the bud repeatedly. She felt as if liquid fire ran through her very veins and was beginning to pool at her core.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed as she felt his finger slip into her.

She groaned her hips with the rhythm of his finger but just as she felt to twinges of an orgasm he pulled away and looked up at her. She gasped at his now completely crimson eyes.

She reached out as he slid up against her body and captured her mouth again. She could taste herself on his lips. He groaned as his tips slid against her wet opening. Pressed lightly, careful not to penetrate.

"Please!" she screamed and pushed her self onto him. She screamed again as he slammed himself into her.

"Fuck…" he groaned as she trembled with anticipation.

"Sesshoumaru. Please. Harder." She wimpered and he slid out before ramming him self back inside of her.

"Kagome…" he groaned as he repeated the process

She moaned and groaned her hips against him. She could feel the pressure rebuilding as he hammered into her. She could feel the very bed rock with his force as he rammed into her. The pressure was almost blinding.

She groaned loudly.

"Faster!" she demanded as she gripped his back.

He sped up and continued ramming into her as he felt the hot flash rising up from his core. He felt her cum first as she screamed his name and gripped his back as he hammered as hard as he could. He felt himself go over the edge as her tight length ripple with her orgasm.

"Kagome!" he groaned and his head rolled back.

She shuddered as he plunged with his release.

He grabbed her shoulders and held her tight against his chest as he rolled over, waves of please still rolling through them as he stayed within her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back as she shuddered.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." she breathed.

She sat up slightly looked down at him.

She smiled as she looked at the fade red tint of his eyes. She didn't quite want to loose this 'beast' quite so soon. She smirked as he raised a sweaty brow at her but she smiled and let him slide out of her before reaching over to the bedside table for one of the 'presents' she had bought earlier that day.

She held the handcuffs infront of her and grinned.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kagome walked into the coffee shop and suppressed the yawn that tugged at her.

"Wow!" she heard Sango say as she sat down and ordered a coffee.

"You look exhausted!" Ayume gazed.

"I know." She replied with a grin."

"Oh! Did it work?!" they asked together and grinned.

"Well it's 2 in the after and I'm just showing up, I'm exhausted and I have these," she lowered her elbow length turtle neck to show then the line of dark hickies and small bruises on her arms."

"Holy shit!" Sango breathe and stared at her.

"WOW!" Ayume laughed. "Their fruits of your victory Kags!"

They all laughed as she covered them again and sipped the coffee.

"You should see his back and chest." Kagome laughed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ok guys! That's the last chapter! Please review! I love reading those things.

Much lub  
-Jade


End file.
